Cholesteryl ester exchange protein will be used to study the net transfer of cholesteryl ester and other lipids. Arterial deposition of cholesteryl ester derived from chylomicron remnants and from low density lipoproteins will be compared. The mechanisms of impaired chylomicron remnant clearance in hypercholesterolemia will be studied.